In recent years, with improvements in infrared temperature measurement technology, non-contact infrared thermometers have experienced rapid development, better performance, and continuous improvement. Compared with the contact temperature measurement method, infrared temperature has benefits such as fast response time, is non-contact, may be safer, and others. Infrared detection is a kind of on-line monitoring type high-tech detection technology, which integrates photoelectric imaging technology, computer technology and image processing technology. It receives the infrared ray (infrared radiation) from the object and displays its thermal image on the screen with accuracy and speed.
With the progress of the times, people's temperature and other parameters of the measurement of life have new requirements not satisfied with the traditional thermometer-based measurement. Infrared temperature measurement based on infrared detection is a new fast, convenient and safe temperature measurement method that can achieve not only non-contact temperature measurement, but also real-time, rapid access to body temperature data. However, the existing infrared temperature measurement device using a single point of measurement, is susceptible to ambient temperature interference, and the error is large. Achieving accurate temperature measurement with infrared technology is a technical problem to be solved urgently.